LOVERS' GAME
by anek
Summary: It's a Foul Play that led to a Home Run... They say Trunks Briefs always gets what he wants... so what happens when he's got his eyes set on Son Pan for the game prize? *snickers* heheheh...


_**  
**_   
A/N: just a short fic that i wrote a while back. the deal's the same with my other fic that got deleted. chapter 1's been posted before... **BUT **, I've made a LOT of changes... the plot's even changed a little bit. just a little though...

The thing is, I think I've made Trunks too sweet in my last fic (Dance of Fools) so I don't know, I just feel like making him a little... er... naughtier on this one. ^_______________^

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball. My goal in life is to win the lottery and buy Goku… and Trunks… and of course, some sexy red head that I know... heheheh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


_**LOVERS' GAME: **__**FOUL PLAY   
**_

  
I wonder if this counts as rape...

I'm too sure of my self, they say... but you can never get what you want if you don't take the initiative. 

Or maybe I'm just a coward... afraid of losing the one thing I want the most.

"Hmmm..." 

I can hear her sighing in her sleep. I wonder is she's dreaming about me... hell, that would be nice. But then again, I'd probably be punched straight to snake way when she wakes up.

But even so, one thing that I'm sure of.

I want her... and so I'll get her...

I'll keep my eyes closed for now. Yes, I might be eager to settle things between us, but I need to buy some time to prepare for the big show ahead. I'll keep my breathing even too, I don't want to wake her up soon. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, and I'm sure she won't be when she wakes up...  
  
I'll stay calm... but damn! She's stretching her body too languorously for my comfort. _Calm down Trunks Briefs... inhale, exhale. Don't let evil hormones screw up the play... you're the main actor here._

They say love and selfishness go hand in hand.

I'm a selfish man... 'coz I'm a man in love. And love it is... how much? I can't even begin to measure. I can't help but be selfish when it comes to this girl.

I felt her hands grasping around, as if wondering where she is.

I held my breath. Hold still, the show's about to begin...

_Stretch a little, yawn a little, open the eyes groggily... it's act #1: You just woke up..._

I saw her staring at my bare chest, her eyes wide with surprise -- well, maybe wide with shock is more apt.

_Stiffen a little, gasp a little, widen the eyes with surprise... it's act#2: You're innocent..._

She brought her gaze to meet mine, her mouth hanging slightly open as if trying to let out a scream that was just too big, it wouldn't even come out.

_Sit up slowly, run frustrated hands through the hair, then slowly turn to face her... it's act #3: You just realized what happened..._

"Pan, we seemed to have gotten drunk last night." 

At this point, I doubt if anyone's going to believe me, but that was the truth. Alright, so maybe not EXACTLY the truth, but sort of anyway. The truth is, Pan was drunk, but I wasn't.   
  


Yesterday, we had a party at capsule corp in honor of Pan's 21st birthday. She had looked so beautiful and innocent in a gorgeous dress, but now, I have taken that innocence away. After the party, I asked her to stay so we could have fun like the way we used to. I teased her about how she could get drunk now that she had turned 21. No, I didn't have any hidden agenda... believe it or not.

But of course, knowing Pan, she would take that as a challenged... and no! I still DIDN'T have a hidden motive! Honest! We were going to have a contest, but of course, I'd be able hold my liquor better that Pan would. She was quite drunk after only a few shots.

I WAS going to do the honorable thing and carry her over to one of CC's guest rooms. She's been at Capsule Corp so many times that it's almost like she's got her own room in our house.

I lifted her up... she was totally drunk to the point of oblivion... but after than, I don't quite understand what happened next...

"Twunks and phan hugghingg." 

She chanted and broke into small giggles. I don't think Pan's been this drunk before, what with a father as protective as Gohan...

Yes, we were hugging... I'm carrying her in my arms, aren't I? But heck, I wouldn't mind giving her a REAL hug.

"Twunks and pan, kissssiiinnggg."

Kissing? We weren't kissing, but I wouldn't mind... 

But wait a sec... I'm supposed to be a gentle man. I continued walking up the stairs... carrying the giggling dark-haired girl.

"I love Trunksss."

I stopped on my tracks. The earth just exploded, I least I thought so anyway. Nothing would have happened even then... but then she reached up and kissed me...

I'm not a saint, so what was I supposed to do when the girl I love kisses me like that? To the left of the hallway was my room... and so I took a left turn.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was taking advantage of the situation. She was drunk... but I too was drunk, of passion, of lust, of love. Pathetic excuse? But you know, for a love-sick man, that was fair enough...

Now, it's payback time.   
  
Pan clutched the sheets against her naked body, her face flushed crimson. From anger or from embarrassment -- I'm not quite sure.  
  
"Pan…" I began. She avoided my gaze and stared at the sheets. She gasped when she noticed the crimson blood that marred the ivory white blankets.  
  
It was the proof of my sin.  
  
They say one good turn deserves another one. I don't know if what I did last night was good... most likely not, but now that I think of it, this situation might work out rather well. 

I can marry her. Talk about a double luck.  
  
Call it Saiyan instinct or something, but somehow, I know we would eventually wind up together. But I know Pan is quite stubborn. If I ask her now, she's probably going to insist on pretending that nothing happened. She's too proud to force me to take responsibility. 

But then, I'm a businessman. Striking deals to my advantage is my specialty. 

_And so now for act #4: Get a little insurance like the smart businessman you are..._  
  
I'll do the formal asking later... but for now, I need to secure the deal first. So here goes nothing, the final round's about to begin...

I reached over to my bedside table, reaching for nothing in particular. My clumsy hands knocked over a fragile lampshade, sending it crashing into the floor. But Trunks Briefs was never clumsy...  
  
The bed squeaked. Pan sat up and glared at me.  
  
"Trunks! What are you doing? Be careful or you'll wake the whole house!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice low.  
  
I hid a smile and gave her an innocent look.  
  
"Ummm, I was just reaching for my…ah… watch, yes, my watch!"  
  
I swung my legs on the side of the bed and placed a hand against the table to steady myself. But I sorta leaned over it too hard. It toppled over, spilling all the drawer contents. The alarm clock hit the floor and went off.  
  
I felt Pan's ki flared.  
  
"Trunks!"   
  
"Sorry, Panny. I guess I'm just being clumsy this morning."   
  
"Just be more careful next time," she snapped. 

I stood up, the blanket I had wrapped around me slid off. Pan blushed... no, that wasn't part of the plan.

"Um… we better get dressed," she murmured with pink cheeks. I watched her search around the bed for her clothes. Evidence to reassure me that last night wasn't just a hazy dream were the discarded clothing scattered around the bed, but they were in no condition for someone to wear. I don't quite remember either, but apparently, we've both been too... er... eager last night.  
  
"Trunks, can I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked, her cheeks still burning in rosy color. I've never seen Pan blush this much before.   
  
"Sure, Panny." 

I walked over to my closet and retrieved my favorite shirt. I closed my door, but I kinda slammed it too hard. It broke away from the hinges and slammed against the floor, making a noise loud enough to shake the rafters of capsule corp.  
  
"Trunks!!! What the hell is your problem! You're going to wake everybody up if you keep this up!" she hissed. She's quite mad, I could tell.  
  
I rushed over to the bed and extended an arm to hand over the shirt, but I sorta stepped over one of the shattered pieces of the lampshade I broke earlier.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" 

I screamed in pain, jumping into the bed. SOMEHOW, I found myself landing on top of Pan... the best of strategies often requires drastic measures...  
  
"AHHHHHHH! Get off me! Get off me!" Pan screamed, flailing her arms. My face sort of conveniently landed on her chest. An accident, honest! Well, maybe not...  
  
"My foot hurts!" I whined, raising my voice louder than necessary.  
  
"Well! I can't do anything about it, so get off!" she screeched, grabbing a fistful of my hair to lift my head from her chest.   
  
I braced my arms on her sides to lift myself, but my arms ACCIDENTALLY slipped from the silken sheets and I was slammed against her delicate body. Her trashing had discarded the blanket she was clutching, leaving virtually nothing between us except bare skin.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!!! GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW, YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed in a voice loud enough to wake even the dead.  
  
"It's an accident Panny! An accident! I didn't do anything! Honest! Gomen --!"  
  
I didn't get to finish apologizing. My mom and dad burst into my room. With all the commotion we were making, it was to be expected…  
  
Actually, it was what I expected.  
  
My mom screamed.

Of course, later that day, Mom DEMANDED that Pan and I get married.  
  
I know, it was a foul play...

But I won.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

heheheh Trunks... naughty naughty Trunks ^_~   
  
AN: To those who have read the first version... I changed a lot of things so it's quite different from the original.

Also, I got requests before for Pan's POV so yes, I'm doing Pan's POV for chapter 2, but I think I'll keep this a 2-chapter fic. It's going to be called HOME RUN. I started it... but I gotta go get some sleep now. It's already 2:00 in the morning... gotta go to class tomorrow...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

ja!

~~spawnie-chan


End file.
